


Finally a day off

by kyooooki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: Kenma and kuroo finally get a day away from their baby when akaashi and bokuto babysit him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 47





	Finally a day off

Omegaverse mentioned! Please tell me kindly if anything is not right and I'll fix it~

\+ a little bit of BokuAka

—

Kuroo and kenma laid cuddled up in their small house in a city. Most of their days were occupied with taking care of their baby boy that was only 3 months old so being able to cuddle and relax was such a relief. Both of them were passed out beside each other on the pullout couch as their baby laid in his cradle.

They were awoken when cries filled up their small house, ruining their small amount of peace and quiet that they so desperately yearned for. Kuroo got up and picked up their baby, cradling and rocking the baby in his arms while he let kenma lay down for a while since he needed it after going through 9 months of carrying their baby and then also having to feed the baby constantly.

To calm their baby down kenma let out soothing pheromones but that didn't seem to make the cries stop. Possible solutions ran through kuroos head as he lightly bounced their baby softly as he clung to kuroos shirt. "I think he might be hungry kitten. He hasn't eaten since 2 hours ago" kuroo suggested, getting a tired groan from his omega. "Again? He ate like 2 times already!" Kenma whined. "I know he's just a hungry little guy! You'll just have to wait a few months and we can switch him to formula" kuroo said calmly as he carefully sat down on the pulled-out couch near kenma who still laid under the blankets.

The cries continued as kuroo lightly kissed kenmas neck, getting kenma to swat at his face and to turn over so he could face his alpha and baby. "I blame you for giving him your eating patterns" kenma huffed, sitting up and taking the baby into his arms, slipping off the left sleeve of his loose t-shirt, letting his baby latch onto his nipple while he winced at the small but harsh feeling. Getting your chest bite was only enjoyable when he was in a mood and he was sure he'd never let kuroo do something like this ever again. Kenna's caring instinct won over the pain, making him softly comb through their baby's small amount of hair. Kuroo smiled happily at his family and sat closer to kenma so he could put an arm around him, carefully and protectively rubbing kenmas side.

"Are bokuto and akaashi coming over soon? I'm literally about to pass out from exhaustion no joke" kenma stated, moving a little so he could support his baby's neck and body that was pushed gently to his swollen chest. He was relieved that they could put their baby on formula in a few months so his chest could finally get a break from getting bitten. "Yeah, they'll be here in a few minutes. I'll go get his bag packed. Keep doing what you're doing kitten" kuroo said lovingly, kissing kenmas temple before getting off the couch and going to their baby's nursery to back his bag so bokuto and akaashi could have the stuff they needed for the next 6 hours.

Kuroo walked out of the nursery to the living room with a small duffle bag full of stuff while their baby continued to feed. "You think he'll be alright? What if something happens on the way to their house? Or what if they have a break-in and he gets taken? Maybe it's better if we just keep him all safe in mama's arms" kenma said worriedly, his motherly instincts wanting to keep his baby close to him even if it meant he had to stay up. Kuroo sighed, they had gone over this about 100 times over the week they were organizing this, but that meant he knew what to say to calm his omega down.

"Bokuto and akaashi are very cautious and will treat him like their own. You know bokuto is a very powerful alpha he can protect them both" kuroo reassured as he zipped up the bag then sat on the couch. Seconds later their baby let go and kenma put his shirt back up before giving their baby over to kuroo so he could stand up and help him burp. After he successfully did kuroo kept him in his arms, letting him look around to fill his curious thoughts. Their baby was getting more curious and never stopped wanting to explore around. Kenma got up and went to the kitchen, getting out bread and cheese so he could make a quick meal for him and kuroo. He wanted to put as small amount of effort into the food as he could so that he didn't have to do much.

10 minutes later kenma was putting the sandwiches on plastic plates and kuroo kept swaying around the living room with their baby still in his arms when there were three fast-paced knocks on their door. Knowing immediately who it was kuroo opened the door and smiled when he saw bokuto and akaashi. Their baby smiled and wiggled around in his arms, happy to see two more people he was familiar with.

"Hey hey hey! Aw little buddy you're still as cute as ever!" Bokuto yelled excitingly, getting hit on the back of the head by akaashi causing him to quiet down. "Don't be so loud bokuto. Sorry, he gets excited when he sees him. How are you guys holding up?" Akaashi said more quietly and calmly. Kuroo stepped aside and let them in before closing the door. Kenma peaked out of the kitchen and waved to them before bringing out the sandwiches. "We're doing pretty good. Kenma has been catching up on some well needed Z's" kuroo said gleefully as they all sat down in the living room. "That's good. Having a baby takes a lot out of you for the next few months but when you get all caught up you'll get used to it" akaashi said calmly, bokuto letting the baby tug and pull at his multicolor hair happily.

"Yeah it's already worth it seeing him happy. His whole face just lights up when he sees one of us walk into the nursery even if we're only gone for 5 minutes" kuroo said lovingly as he recounted the memories. Akaashi gave a small smile and looked over to the baby playing with his alphas hair while he happily sucked on a pacifier given to him seconds ago by kenma. He's always wanted twins but knew he and bokuto needed to wait a little longer since he wasnt ready for fully bonding yet.

"I hope he doesn't make too much of a fuss when he has to leave you guys for a couple of hours. We have multiple stuff to keep him busy so he won't be bored" akaashi informed. Kenma sighed and got comfortable in the couches corner, shoveling another corner of grilled cheese sandwich into his mouth. "Thank you for taking care him. We just need a few hours to have some us time. You also being an omega know to take care of him. He shouldn't have a scratch when he returns" kenma said through a mouthful of food, still achieving a little threat in his tone. Akaashi nodded with a small smile, understanding that kenma wanted to protect his baby. "I'll protect him kenma I promise. Bokuto can handle anyone that comes near us with an ounce of suspicious aura" akaashi said calmly. "Mhm if anyone comes near us with any bad intent I'll protect them! I won't let my mate or best friends baby get in any trouble!" Bokuto said confidently.

"Thank you Bo! If he comes back with even a half inch of a bruise I will personally hurt whoever did that to him you hear? Don't let anyone get away with it" kuroo said threatening making sure his best friend knew the risk. He knew he could trust his best friend but when it came to his and his mates baby they weren't gonna skip precautions. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt him in the first place" Bokuto promised. "Good. I guess it's time for you guys to go now? We can say our goodbyes at the door" kuroo suggested, getting baby fingers untangled from bokutos hair before getting up. All three of them got up and followed kuroo to the door. When they had to separate, kuroo kissed both of his baby's cheeks before making sure to scent him so everyone knew the baby wasn't unprotected. Next kenma cooed at the their baby and tickled him earning giggled before kissing his head. "Be good for them okay? Be a little monkey and climb all over bokuto" kenma whispered with a smile.

After they both said goodbye and kissed him one more time each he was passed over to akaashi who gladly accepted and cradled him. "We'll be back in 6 hours. Have fun guys" akaashi said, waving goodbye to them. "Have fun but not too much!! You both need rest!" Bokuto said excitingly waving before leaving with akaashi. Kuroo closed the door and went straight to the pull out couch, taking a grilled cheese sandwich from the plate and biting it. Kenma plopped down right beside him and ate his own sandwich. "So I was thinking a two hour nap than maybe we can play some games. Since he came we haven't been able to play any games and used to play them 24/7!" kuroo said after finishing a piece of sandwich.

"I need a 24 hour nap" kenma said flatly, shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth before getting up and throwing the plate away quickly so he could get to a nap as soon as possible. Kuroo ate the rest of his sandwich and rubbed his hands together to get off the crumbs before standing up. "Let's go take a nap in bed. It's way more cozy there kitten!" Kuroo urged when he felt kenma slump into his arms. "Carry me" kenma stated. Kuroo smiled lovingly down at his omega and picked him up bridal style. "You rest your muscles and I'll escort you to out lovely 5 star bed!" Kuroo said quietly, only getting mumbles as kenma kept his head on kuroos chest. Kuroo brought his tired omega to their bed and laid him down before getting into the bed next to him. He put the blankets over them and then seconds later they were out like a light.

3 hours later kenma fluttered his eyes opened and tried to turn around but was stopped in his tracks when he felt strong arms around him. Of course kuroo would keep him close during a nap. They never usually had a chance to cuddle so when the opportunity arose kenma didn't dare pass it. He cuddle right up to kuroos chest and breathed in his scent. When he was little he hated that he was an omega since it meant he was supposed to be weak and vulnerable to every alpha but when he met kuroo he always let kenma feel like he was an equal.

"Kuroo..." kenma mumbled trying to wake up his mate. When it didn't work he propped himself up with his elbow and looked over kuroos peaceful sleeping face. He furrowed his brows and said his mates name again. Yet again he didn't answer so kenma just flopped back down into his arms. Resting his eyes for a few more minutes could never hurt.

30 minutes later and kenma was awoken my kuroo carefully shaking him. When he opened his eyes he saw kuroo smile gently and not his creepy smile which made himself smile a little. "Good afternoon kitten! You feeling any better after some rest? We ended up sleeping more than expected" Kuroo asked, crossing his arms in front of him and putting his head on them so he could look at kenma. "Yeah even though I bet I'll still be tired tomorrow. You feel any better?" Kenma asked as he sat up. "Mhm. You're the one that carried a baby for 9 months than fed it for 3. How about we take a nice bath? Bath bomb and everything" kuroo suggested as he sat up.

"Okay. Is it bad to say I already miss him? I'm not used to not hearing his laughter or cries for more than an hour" kenma said sadly. He got off the bed while kuroo did the same. "No I miss him too. By now we'd probably be playing in his nursery with toys" kuroo cooed, going to their bathroom and starting the bath. Kenma went into the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bath. "Yeah we would be. But I'm glad we got a little break. Just us and no one else. It's nice" kenma said.

"Mhm. You wanna start stripping? The water's getting warmer" kuroo suggested with a little smirk, knowing his mate would get flustered and mad. That was the exact reaction he got when kenma smacked the back of his head and let out a string of profanities. The two got over it and both settled into the warm water, talking or messing around with the water. After the bath they both got out and got dressed. They went back to their room and got their old ps4 set up so they could play games mainly Minecraft since they haven't visited their world in forever.

[over with akaashi and bokuto]

Akaashi was swaying with the baby in his arms, the baby dozing off a little while he had his hair played with. The baby had just woken up and was still a little dozy from it. Bokuto was sitting on the couch in just sweatpants since he just got out of a quick shower, lovingly watching his mate go from side to side and occasionally spin around. How did he earn such a wonderful, bright, intelligent, caring, and thoughtful boyfriend.

Akaashi saw bokuto staring and gave him a questioning look. "Do I have something on my face?" Akaashi asked calmly. Bokuto flushed and practically melted at his boyfriends voice. "Yeah a whole lot of good looks!" Bokuto beamed. Akaashi flushed and carefully spun to the side, the baby more awake and looking around the room. "Thank you bokuto" akaashi said with a small smile as he turned around. "I just can't fathom how much I love you. You're so perfect even with your flaws. And with their baby it just makes me think of having our own children. Children that are a combination of us running around. It makes me so giddy thinking of it!" Bokuto said happily.

Akaashi turned around to look at his mate, a dark blush on his cheeks as he opened his mouth to try and respond. He wasn't used to getting told stuff like that. "You make me nervous just like the day you asked me out. I'm glad you want children with me, I've been thinking about it a lot. I love you so so much! I think I might be ready to go all the way for you" akaashi said confidently, wanting bokuto to know how much he loved him and wanted to be bonded to each other.

Bokuto smiled and rushed over to akaashi, pulling him and the baby into a hug, the baby giggling in happiness that he was included in a hug with familiar people. Akaashi had his hands full with the baby so he settled for nuzzling his head into bokutos neck. Soon akaashi felt tears on his back and pulled back, looking over his mates face to see fat tears running down his face. "Hey what's wrong kōtarō?" Akaashi asked worriedly. "I-i just love you so much keiji! You agreeing to bond with me, giving me yourself is just so much. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Bokuto said happily as he wiped away the tears with a smile. "Don't worry these are happy tears!" Bokuto reassured.

Akaashi smiled before the baby reached out to bokuto who gladly took him into his arms. The baby put his hands on bokutos cheeks, trying to wipe of the tears from his face. "Aww thank you little buddy. Love ya!" Bokuto beamed, smothering the baby with kisses while giggles filled the room. Akaashi found himself smiling at his mate or maybe the smile never left his face. He found himself continuously smiling around his boyfriend. "You'd have to get used to waking up at inconsistent times in the morning and before that you'll have to attend to my every need. Making sure I'm satisfied" akaashi said. "Huh with what? And when have I ever left you unsatisfied?" He said with a smile before quickly giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Children. I'd have to carry our children and that comes with mood swings, cravings, and a lot more. Then after you'd have to wake up at weird times and change diapers" akaashi explained. "I'd be fine with that! As long as you carry our children I'll be the happiest man alive" Bokuto said before he felt a pain on his chest which led right to the baby. The baby was now latched onto his exposed chest and was trying to suck out any milk. The baby figured if his parent aka usual feeder wasn't there to provide for him he'd find another familiar person to feed on which so happened to be Bokuto. Akaashi almost burst out laughing as Bokuto held in a tiny scream. That place was very sensitive especially when it was gonna get bitten out of nowhere.

"Akaashi get him to let go! I'm not even an omega!" Bokuto whined as he gentry tried to get the baby to let go which ended up futile since he kept sucking on bokutos chest. "It's alright I'll get him to let go but now you know how I'll feel" akaashi said with a smile as he gently pried the baby's mouth off bokutos chest and onto a pacifier that was in the baby's bag before picking him up into his own arms. The baby sucked on the pacifier while he looked around the room, curious about everything. Bokuto whined as he went to the freezer and got out a ice pack to put on his chest so it wouldn't hurt. "I'm gonna make sure you get extra warm baths and massages every week if you gotta go through that" Bokuto said, going over to akaashi and laying multiple kisses on his lips.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get him a bath so they don't have to worry about it okay? I can teach you how to wash babies" akaashi said, taking his mates hand and taking him to the bathroom so they could start up the bath. "Alright! And when we do have children let's have twins! They can have multicolor hair like me and they can have your beautiful eyes! I hope they have your intelligence" Bokuto rambled,, contuiing to do so the whole time they washed the baby.

[2 hours and 30 minutes later]

Kenma sat in the kitchen while kuroo made spaghetti. They knew their baby would probably be a hand full and it wound be nice to treat themselves, akaashi and bokuto with a nice meal. There were knocks at the door and Kenma was quick to answer it, happy when he saw his baby giggle and make grabby hands towards him. Bokuto handed the excited baby over to kenma, watching as kenma inspected his baby then kissed his forehead. "Thanks you guys for taking care of him. Do you wanna stay over for awhile? Kuro is making spaghetti" Kenma asked.

"That would be amazing! Let's stay akaashi!" Bokuto said, walking into the house when kenma moved the the side. Akaashi nodded and thanked kenma before following Bokuto to the kitchen.


End file.
